The Only Reason I Play
by idratherbesailing
Summary: She always wondered how he got that cap over his spiky hair. SxK oneshot. Kairi was never interested in sports, but when he left Kairi played only to remember him. actual story is better


5/28– My second oneshot! Hooray! Yes, sad isn't it? After being here for almost three years, I have only posted two oneshots and about five stories all together. I'm so proud of myself. 

Anyway. This story came to me when I got sick during softball season a.k.a. a few weeks ago. I was looking for some paper for Shadow and while looking through a journal I found this! I completed it today. Yay!

So, this is just about the things I love, softball, Sora, and SoraxKairi. Never thought I could combine all three.

Oh! And this is AU and Kairi may seem OOC. Well, not totally. Well, here's the oneshot!

Disclaimer: Before I start, I just want to say how surprised I am that no one reviewed me on Shadow saying, "You never put in a disclaimer!" Plain and simple: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any characters involved with it. Believe me, if I did, it would be totally different. Plus, I don't own Gatorade. There.

* * *

tHE 0NlY rEAS0Ni plAY 

0NESHOT BY MWAH

* * *

"Just take a deep breath. You can do this. Just one more." 

Yep. Just one more, but then I'll have to come back after I'm up. Unless a miracle happens.

"Count's three and two."

"Come on! You can do this"

Can I?

I took a deep breath and stared at the glove. I winded back. My arm went in a circle and then I let go. She swung.

"Strike three! You're out!"

A loud roar of cheering escaped from the crowd and my team. I trotted back to the bench, taking out my ponytail to redo it.

Selphie took off her mask, "Good job pitching, Kai! We knew you could do it!"

"Thanks," I replied. More words of congratulations were given, and I bashfully thanked them. I sat down on the bench with my Gatorade in hand. I cheered for my team in between large gulps of the quench thirsting drink.

"Rikku's in the whole, then Selphie, and after that Kairi!" My coach announced.

I got up from the bench to get my bat and gloves. When I turned around, I gasped, "Namine!" We both squealed and hugged.

Namine was my best friend since preschool, but she moved away a few months ago. We occasionally talked via the phone and internet, but we hadn't seen each other since the day she moved.

"Great job out there!" She congratulated me. As usual, I smiled and thanked her.

"I never knew you had a natural talent at pitching. Unless you've secretly been practicing softball." She hit the nail right on the head.

See, I never had an interest in softball, or any other sport for that matter. I would watch games, but never participate in them. Unless you include backyard sports. But there was one reason why I played. I played for him.

He was in love with sports. Blitzball, football, soccer, you name it. His favorite sport of all time, however, was baseball. I would always go to their games, but just to see him pitch. I would go just to see him fit his baseball cap over his spiky hair. But I couldn't anymore. He left. He shocked everyone day of the championship game. "I'm moving to another town." I remember him walking up to the mound with his cap in hand shouting to the crowd,

"First of my last game here."

I remember sitting there dumbfounded. He was moving? But how, why? I had known him since preschool as well, and soon developed a crush on him that I still have today. His words,  
however, literally stopped my heart. I was like that for the rest of the game, sitting like a child silently. His team ended up winning. After that game, I took up softball, my one way to remember him. He taught me how to pitch like a pro. He only knew how because of his sister, Yuffie though. Before he left, he said he would come to one of my games. This is the last game of the season, and I haven't seen him once. I have given up hope on seeing him, but deep down, I'm praying that he'll come.

"So, what made you want to play softball?"

I hesitated with my answer. "Him." She knew who I was talking about. She mouthed a silent yet understanding, "Oh."

"Have you talked to him?" I shook my head sadly.

I questioned, "Have you seen him at the game today?"

Now it was Namine's turn to shake her head, "No. Haven't seen that hair anywhere. And trust me, no one could miss his hair by a mile." I softly giggled, and she smiled back. We casually talked until my coach reminded me that I was on deck. Namine wished me good luck as she walked back to the bleachers. I took out my bat and gloves. My bat was a glossy green, the color of his team. Before going into the cage to practice my swing, I picked up a helmet and slipped it over my head. Even though the cage on the helmet was in my way, I scanned the crowd, just to check one last time if he did show up. I sighed heavily. He was nowhere to be found. And this was my championship game. I saw Selphie jog to first and I was ready. My coach reminded me that there were two outs, and Rikku and Selphie were on first and second. I could end this game if I could bring them home. I took a deep breath and walked into the batter's box.

The crowd was cheering, my team was cheering, but the one person I wanted wasn't there. The pitch was high, and not thinking, I swung. Without looking, I could tell my team was screaming "What was that?" with an expression that would only have been used in witnessing a murder. Another was thrown, this time low, and yet I swung again, missing. I wondered what was going on with me, and then I realized it. I was thinking about him too much. I was worrying about the fact that he wasn't here. I stepped out of the batter's box and thought, 'I can do this. And I'll do this for him.' Trying once again, I stepped back in the box, making sure that I made a small target. The ball spun, and before I swung I whispered,

"This is for you, Sora."

CRACK.

I started running, but then stopped to watch the ball. It was flying past the infielders, past the outfielders and past the fence. The crowd grew louder, and out of the corner of my eye I could see them stand up as well as my team. I picked up my pace and ran around the field. A smile was plastered on my face. The team crowded home place, and then I became the center of the mob. We cheered, and we all felt like winners. But my face soon softened. I had it all, the respect from my team, a wild crowd, a huge trophy, and a home run to win the game. But him, Sora, he wasn't there. I got words of praise from so many people, but it just wasn't enough.

My team packed up, and only Namine, Selphie, and I were left. The two were having a conversation, while I was on the mound.

"Kairi, let's go home, okay?" Selphie said. I didn't say anything for a while.

"I'll meet up with you guys." I saw them exchange glances, but they knew that they should leave me alone. I had a bucket of softballs beside and one by one, I pitched with force, each one getting over the plate.

"Why didn't you come, Sora? You said you would!"

Yet another softball hit the back fence. By the twentieth pitch I was losing control, but I wouldn't stop. I picked up another softball from the small pile, panting heavily. I slapped the glove against my thigh with force, but something stopped me from proceeding: clapping.

"Great game, Kairi," A smooth voice said. I look towards the dugout I was previously on and stopped breathing. I didn't know what to do. Out of nowhere my thoughts slipped out.

"How did you manage to get that cap over your hair?"

As he chuckled, I soon realized what I said. Blush crept towards my cheeks. I did all I could to hide my embarrassment.

"So, where have you been, stranger?"

"In another town, far away from Destiny Islands." Sora replied.

"Have you been playing baseball?" I asked.

"Yeah, the team's not as good as last year. We managed to get in second." He paused. "And I see you're becoming a pro at softball." He smiled.

I replied, "Thanks to you."

"All I did was teach you the basics, Kai. You learned how to strike out every person on the opposing team at least once without losing control of your pitch. That's what qualifies you as a pro." I smiled. He continued, "What made you want to play the sport so badly though?"

I breathed in, "Well, I wanted to remember you somehow so I decided taking up your favorite sport and trying to be as good as you were would be my ways of remembering you.  
That's pretty much the only reason I played." Sora nodded. "I thought you were going to break your promise." He looked up at me.

"What? Why would I?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You were never at any of my games, and I didn't see you today."

His face softened, "Aw, Kai, I would never miss your championship game. And do you think I would break a promise with my best friend?" Well, at least we were still best friends. If only we were more though.

I giggled, "No. That's the great thing about you." I took up all the courage to ask him the question that was on my mind forever. "Hey, Sora? You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

"Nah," He said, "There's someone I've had a crush on here that I couldn't let go." Me? That would be way to cliche.

I titled my head, "Who?"

He stared at me for a few moments. "You really don't know, do you, Kairi?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Is it Namine? Or Rikku?"

"Wow, Kairi, I never thought you were that oblivious." He breathed in, "You. I've had a crush on you forever."

Happiness comes to people in many different ways. I've experienced many happy moments, each one being different. This one though, this moment was the happiest and the best I have ever lived.

"Really?" Sora smacked his forehead lightly.

"I understand if you don't like me back-" I gasped.

"No! No!" He stopped. "It's just. I thought you always liked someone else. And when you moved, I lost hope. I thought another girl would like you, and then I would never have a chance with the one person I loved."

"Wow. Seems like a movie, doesn't it?" Sora just had to ruin the moment. But his perfect timing made me laugh.

"Yes, it does, Sora." He moved in closer to me, making our bodies just inches apart.

"By the way, that was a great game you had today. Can I give you a gift as congratulations?"

I smiled, "Sure."

This moment was definitely the best moment I have ever experienced; When Sora kissed me probably the best kiss ever. Although it was short, I could tell he was overjoyed too. We broke apart, both smiling at each other.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. I smiled and then he took a softball.

"Now, to work on those pitches. You know, you had some bad ones here and there-"

"SORA!"

He laughed. "Alright, Kairi. Come on. Let's go home."

Now I really did have it all. I had a great guy who loved me and promised to cheer me on at my games. And he was my personal coach.

That pretty much is the only reason I play.

I play for him.

* * *

Ok, ending didn't turn out the way i wanted it too because i didn't plan it out that well. I'm not all that good with romance scenes so bear with me. and i realize the ending is rather cliche and i bet you're all like, oh i SO knew that was going to happen.Oh well. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! trust me, that button is very lonely...So pay him a visit and review me at the same time! 

x0xSorasAngelx0x


End file.
